Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Act One
The Enterprise is at slipstream on course for sector 001 to drop off Felix on board his new command. On deck 11 Kelly and Felix are walking. I feel like the Admiral doesn't like me as much because I'm not his kid Felix says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Felix you've got to give him time he's getting use to seeing the Kai with a kid that's not his Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I guess you're right Felix says as he looks at her. The Enterprise emerges from slipstream and enters the Sol system and flies over the different planets in the sol system heading to Earth Station McKinley. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at her brother. This is the Olympia Leviathan-class, crew complement 300, speed warp nine point nine eight five she was suppose to be Commodore Data's new command but he turned it down so father picked you to take command Kelly says as she looks at Felix. They leave the bridge. The Enterprise goes to full stop next to the drydock holding the Federation vessel. A type 8 shuttlecraft was approaching Station McKinley that is holding the new Federation dreadnought docked. In the shuttlebay the entire crew is awaiting their commanding officer, then the transporter beams Captain Martin aboard as the young ensign blows the whistle and the crew snaps to attention Felix walks over to the stand and looks at the PADD. To Captain Felix Martin stardate 83514.9, you are hereby requested and required to take command of the USS Olympia as of this date, signed Rear Admiral Tuvok, Starfleet Command, so, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew and the senior staff. The senior staff is standing at attention. Lieutenant Commander Amanda Peterson you're my chief engineer Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes, sir Commander Peterson says as she looks at him. He looks at her file. Your brother Doctor Peterson served on Starbase Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy am I right? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yes, sir I was informed of his death by unknown means by General Weir Commander Peterson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So what's the status of our warp drive?" Captain Martin says as he looks at her. We've got a full storage of anti-matter and plasma injectors and the new quantum slipstream drive is online as well Commander Peterson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Carry on Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She leaves the shuttlebay as he goes to Lieutenant Ral. Lieutenant Ataris Ral my chief security and tactical officer how are you feeling being on board a Federation vessel Lieutenant? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I feel fine sir and ready to serve the Federation and this ship Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at him. He then walks over to Ensign Sanderson. Ensign Jeffery Sanderson you're my chief helmsman Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods at him. Yes, sir I'm the best pilot in the fleet Ensign Sanderson says as he looks at him. Felix smiles at him. You'll have a chance to show off your skills Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Then the klaxons blare. Red alert, red alert the computer says in its female voice. You heard the lady report to your stations Captain Martin says as he looks at his senior staff. They rush to the bridge. On the bridge the crew assumes their stations as Ensign Morlon looks at his console. Sir we're being hailed by the USS Intrepid its Admiral Kira Ensign Morlon says as he looks at him. He looks at him. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at him. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Intrepid. Admiral what's the emergency? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss mentions a disturbance in the Hobus system. A disturbance in the Hobus system Typhuss says on the viewscreen. He looks at the viewer. We're ready Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss nods and closes the channel. Helm take us out one quarter impulse forget regs for now Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Ensign Sanderson nods and inputs commands into the helm. The Olympia moves out of drydock slowly and then speeds up and goes to a great arch and her three engines power up and leaps into warp.